


step two: keep your cool

by velvetnoodle (goldfishsunglasses)



Series: louis tomlinson’s completely 100% foolproof guide to snagging the fit bloke next door [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Barbecue, Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/velvetnoodle
Summary: prompt #48: fan





	step two: keep your cool

Louis is hot.

And not the good kind of hot, either. The kind of hot that’s got him snatching a paper plate from the buffet table in an attempt to cool himself down. Zayn’s the only one who notices - everyone else is caught up in the story Harry’s telling. Which is fine; he doesn’t need Harry’s attention on him at all times. It’s fine. 

He doesn’t notice Harry in front of him until there’s a voice asking if he’d like to go cool down. 

Obviously. It’s fucking hot. 

Louis takes the proffered hand, and allows himself to be tugged away. 


End file.
